Estheryn
Character Description Appearance Estheryn is an blue scaled Triton woman with short indigo hair and yellow eyes similar to that of a fish. Standing at 5'7" and weighing 50 kilograms, Estheryn is slightly shorter than the average height for a Triton her age. As a triton, she is proficient in swimming and running on water, with the ability to be able to breathe underwater through her gills under her neck and upper shoulders. Estheryn has a set of tentacles on the back of her head that she can control Medusa-like, however, she prefers to tie it up in a ponytail-like manner, hiding it from her allies. She has a total of 4 tentacles with suction cups on the bottom side. Her body is covered with light blue birthmarks that is native to the Tritons of Aquaregia, however the pattern of each triton's birthmarks are different in nature. She has webbed feet on her legs in order to help her to swim, however, she tends to hide them under her shoes in order to help her walk on land. She also has a tail that is similar to that of the caudal fin of a fish which helps her to swim, despite attracting a lot of attention on land. She is clothed with a purple and violet robe of Stillbenian origins that covers her torso up to her navel, and fishnet bands around both of her arms. As a way to cover her webbed hands and feet, she wears a violet gloves and shoes over them. Most importantly, she carries her mother's necklace around her neck at all times, it is an amethyst necklace with the Pisces symbol imprinted on it. Background Estheryn is a young princess born in the underwater city of the tritons, Aquaregia, located several hundred miles to the coastal city of Stillben. She is a descendent of the King Dhunkan the first, one of the most powerful water speaker shamans in the world and the ruler over the underwater region of Aquaregia. Her mother, Queen Fiora of Aquaregia left her family when she was young, being sent off to a classified quest, leaving King Dhunkan as her sole guardian. As part of the royal family, she is expected to uphold her familial traditional values of the Triton people, despite her tendency to rebel against her conservative family and their shamanic council of ministers. She is then taken care of Kalas, one of King Dunkhan's loyal butlers whenever the King is busy. Although she is considered to be the heir of the city and is groomed to be a part of the elite group of Tritonic shamans, her behaviour is often immature due to her personality and young age. She is often looked down by the council of shamans and it has always annoyed King Dhunkan as it puts him to shame. On one fateful day, a plague envelops the entire city, killing off a good portion of the tritons living in the city, leading to a large holocaust over Aquaregia. Many had tried to fled but they were unable to escape the plague that held onto all of them. The elite group of shamans stationed in Aquaregia had tried to figure out how to counter this plague, but it was all for nothing as they realised this plague was not of natural causes, and there was no method of a counterspell. King Dhunkan forces Estheryn to escape, and she swims as fast as possible away from the plagued city. But halfway through her escape, she fell into a deep sleep before being drifted away by the waves westwards. It was clear that the plague wasn't of natural cause and someone had malicious intent. She wakes up on a shore in Stillben with little recollection of what had occured. However, she does remember her upbringing as a shaman but she has forgotten where she came from, who she was and why was she there. After spending her several years on land in the Eastern coast, she spent time working alongside the creatures of the land and tried to earn a living doing freelance work. As a water speaker, she trained her skills on her own, trying to atone her skills and earn a livelihood as an adventurer for a guild. She believes that a guild will be the best way to find a family. Although amateurish, her abilities as a shaman was still powerful and significant. Even at the age of 20, she is still immature and does not usually think before acting on her decisions. Due to her having no name, she was given a nickname by those who knew her, Nought. As Nought, she joined Horum Vestire in an attempt to find a purpose in her life. She participated in several missions, befriending the Horum Vestire crew in the process. Through her adventures, she had found a pet in the form of a giant fly, named Dipper. In one of their adventures, Horum Vestire had travelled to Stillben where Estheryn had reunited with Kalas and her father, Dhunkan, in a run down slum. She was still able to talk to her father, despite his ill stature. After talking to her father, Estheryn received a gift from Kalas, an amethyst necklace belonging to her mother. She was reminded of her history and her real name, Estheryn. After preparations, Horum Vestire heads off to Aquaregia to find out more about Estheryn's history. Down in Aquaregia, Estheryn has found a letter written for her, by her mother, which activates her necklace, allowing her to grant herself Shield for a turn once every day. Exploring Aquaregia, Horum Vestire has tried to find out the source of the plague. Upon coming across a black ball of death, the curious Estheryn touches it, causing her to die immediately on the spot. Fearing her death, the rest of Horum Vestire tries to resurrect her. Miraculously, Ricril manages to save her from death, bringing her back to life. Despite being traumatised, she marches on, owing her life to Horum Vestire. Travels with Horum Vestire Famous Quotes "I'm gonna go jump in this fucking lake" (Session 7) "Cmon Nat 20 let's go", before rolling a NAT 20( Session 17) "You're a water shaman not a mayonnaise shaman!" - Eyin to Estheryn (Session 20) "Is there any water around?" - Estheryn, while underwater (Session 26) Character Information Category:Horum Vestire Category:Player Characters